Blooming love in the spring
by Sammy-a-Seelie-fey
Summary: Just a Flaky and Flippy fic. :3 Waring: These is little lime in this. These characters are humans in this.


It was the first day of spring. The whole cast of happy true friends were actually... not bleeding nor killing just acting like normal human beings.

But here is this story, were focusing on two specific characters. Our story takes a place in the park near the woods.

A big oak tree was standing. Next to the oak tree, on the ground were two people. This two people were lovers. The man was sitting on the ground.

In his lap was the girl. The girl was trying to read a book, but her boyfriend kept distracting her.

The girl who had long wavy hair and flakes in her hair was reading the classic story of Romeo and Juliet.

"Please Flippy, stop this. I'm trying to read." Said the girl with the flaky hair

"But I'm having fun with you Flaky" Flippy replied backed. He then counties to nibbling her ear.

"You look amazing in your outfit Flaky." Flippy whispered in her ear. As he said this. He's hand went from her waist to her knee

"Mhhmm, Tell something you never told me before." Flaky answered back. She knew what Flippy wanted, but wouldn't give it to him that easily.

"Ok then. You would look dead sexy in the outfit I picked out for you." Flippy seductively in Flaky's ear. He then stuck his tongue in it. While doing that,

He raised his hand on her knee to skirt, underneath it, and trailed up to the end of her underwear.

"Ahhh... please stop this Flippy. Were in public" Flaky whispered quickly.

"Public? There's no one here Flaky. But it seems that you don't want me stop, hmmm?" When Flippy said this his face was filled with a smirk. He continued what he was doing a second before. His hand started to play with the strings of her underwear. While that, his other hand went from Flaky's waist to where her breasts were and started to rub the side of one. Flippy's mouth traveled down to Flaky's neck and started to suck on it.

Flaky became wet at this. She started to pant. She had to stop this before she would him take her right here, right now.

In a shaky breath, Flaky spoke once more. "Flippy. Not here please. We can continue this later at your place." By this time, Flaky's book had already fallen to the ground and she had lost her page.

"Aww… Flaky…. Huff… fine. But you promise it will be at my place?"  
>"Yes I do Flippy."<br>"Well then, I hope you find hand cuffs comfortable."

After hearing him say that, Flaky blushed as red as her hair. Maybe even more. Flaky got of Flippy's arms and went to get her book. When she returned, Flippy had his arms spread out. Flaky laughed and fell into his arms.

"So what part were you on?" Flippy had asked Flaky.  
>"Huhh? What?"<br>"In the book. Where are you?"  
>"Oh. Um where Romeo and Juliet talk to each other for the first time."<br>"How did they meet?"  
>"They meet at a party that Juliet's family hosted."<br>"Ahh nice" Flippy then snatched the book from Flaky's hands.

"Hey! Flippy! Give that back!" Flaky said to Flippy.

But Flippy didn't answer. He started to read the page Flaky was on. While reading, out from the corner of his eye he saw Flaky attempting to get her book back. He was going to have fun with this. Flippy returned the book to Flaky. Flaky thanked him. Flippy got up and stretched. Flaky was sitting on the ground. After Flippy stretched. He offered his hand to Flaky. Flaky accepted his hand, and he pulled her up. It wasn't hard at all. After all Flaky is very skinny and doesn't weigh much.

"So what do you want to do now?" Flaky asked. Flippy just looked at her. He then did something out of character. He kissed Flaky's hand.  
>"Hey! What's up with you?" Flaky yelled at Flippy. <p>

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
>This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:<br>My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
>To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.<em>"  
>"Umm… What… Flippy are feeling alright?" Flaky asked him. How stupid could she get! He was being Romeo, shouldn't she have realized it was from her book!<p>

Almost like she was reading Flippy's thoughts, Flaky then spoke again.

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much  
>Which mannerly devotion shows in this;<br>For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch  
>And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss.<em>"

Both the lovers smiled at each other. Flippy took his hand into Flaky's.

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_" (Flippy)  
>"<em>Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.<em>" (Flaky)  
>"<em>O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do! <em>(Flippy)_  
>They pray; grant thou, least faith turn to despair.<em>"  
>"<em>Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake<em>_**"**_(Flaky)_**  
><strong>_"_Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. _(Flippy)_  
>Thrus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged<em>."

Flippy then leaned his head to Flaky's. Flaky's head followed. Their lips meet in perfect sync. Flaky pulls away after a minute. 

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took._" (Flaky)  
>"<em>Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! <em>(Flippy)_  
>Give me my sin back.<em>"

For the second time. Flippy kissed Flaky. Flaky kissed back. Flippy' tongue asked for an entrance in Flaky's mouth. She gladly accepted this. Soon enough their tongues were in a war. Her hands went up from his hands to his neck to in his hair. Flippy's hand grabbed Flaky's waist. He slammed Flaky at the tree and continued to kiss her.  
>Flaky moaned and groaned at this. Flippy's hand then find themselves at Flaky's legs. He pulled her legs up so that they could wrap around his waist. Flippy for the first time today, pulled from the kiss first. Flaky whimpered at this. It was bad enough she wanted him so much. Flippy's lips started to attack Flaky's neck. Flaky moaned at this and pulled Flippy's head more into her neck.<p>

After a little bit, Flippy released Flaky. Flaky fell to the ground, panting as hard s ever. Her face was very flushed as well. Flippy then picked Flaky up, bridal style. He carried her to the car.

Once both lovers were in safely. Flippy started to drive. Right when he was about to keep going straight for Flaky's house. Flaky took one of Flippy's hands. She then moved her lips to his ear. And very quietly whispered.

"Go right. Let's see how good I am with those handcuffs. Besides… I don't want to stain the car seat."

Flippy got very 'happy' when he heard this. He then turned right without a second thought.

End


End file.
